


Spiced Wine

by Dawnshadow



Series: Two Scions Walk Into a Bar.... [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, Dramatic Irony is my Drug of Choice, Friendship(?), Gen, No Romance (Other Than Thancred's Usual Flirting), One of these tags is a lie, Spoilers: 2.0 MSQ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 02:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20074789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnshadow/pseuds/Dawnshadow
Summary: In the wake of Ifrit, Urianger hears too late about the outcome, and resolves to speak to Thancred when next he returns. Naturally, he finds the man at the bar. 'Tis a pity that he did not recognize the significance of his observations that day until it was far too late.





	Spiced Wine

"Ere hast thou been one to find thine comfort at the bottom of a glass." Urianger took a seat next to Thancred at the bar. 'Twas fortunate that the man did not yet seem to be too deep in his cups, and his mien was not quite so forlorn as Urianger had expected from the accounts of their promising recruit's encounter with Ifrit. Perhaps he had found success in his investigations to soften the blow of losing so many.

The bard smiled at him. "Just wine, tonight. They say our champion will return from their courting of the Grand Companies on the morrow; I fully plan to be awake and _not_ hung over to greet them. Would you care for a glass, my friend? It's spiced, brought back from Uld'ah. My treat."

"Though rarely do I prefer to imbibe such a thing, with thee tonight… one glass." He did enjoy the flavor of Uld'ahn spices, warm on the tongue, exotic to the palate. Less so the clouding of the mind strong drink brought along with it. "Long I've found it ironic that those who live in such heat prefer food and drink that warms rather than cools."

"Heat within reduces the contrast to the heat without. Cooling foods are refreshing, but they only bring one's attention to the contrast once one is finished with them." Thancred took a long, slow drink, draining the glass, then signaled the serving-lady. "Two more of the same, if you would, my lovely lass." He drew gil from a pouch at his side, more than two glasses ought to have cost, and slipped them into her hand, his fingers lingering for what struck Urianger to be a few moments longer than polite. "The same with, shall we say, certain other activities—heat within to drive off the heat without."

The serving-lady blushed a deep red and accepted the gil, eyes lingering on the symbols scribed along his neck. "Why—of course, sir, right away!"

Urianger sighed. "Save Minfilia, ever hast thou come upon a lady thou didst not try to lure into thine bed?"

"At times. It's my minstrel heart. I have difficulty resisting such beauty."

"Thou knowst as well as I do that 'tis not thine minstrel _heart_ that guides thy behavior in such matters."

"You think my desires merely carnal in nature? No, not at all. For it is a love most true I desire most of all." Thancred grinned and accepted the new glass of wine as the serving lady brought it. "At least, I think that's how that one went. Sadly, tracking shadows and phantoms through the desert leaves one little opportunity for practice."

Urianger, too, accepted his wine with a murmur of gratitude. He sipped, enjoying the warm glow of the cinnamon and clove that had been infused into the vintage. Thancred had spoken truly; it did indeed draw one's attention away from the heat without. "Little for practice, but enough for trade?" he asked. "Thou hast found a most unusual new piece. While it is well-made, it suits you oddly."

Thancred reached up, running his fingers along the noted band, lingering over the gem set in the center. A dark amethyst, if Urianger was correct. "This? 'Tis a token of a chance encounter under desert moonlight." 

Urianger rubbed his forehead. Perhaps 'twould have been best to not question his fellow's taste in ornamentation. "I wish not to know the details of thine nocturnal trysts."

"A man has needs." Thancred picked up his wine again, swirled it around the glass. "In this case, 'twas rest. And if one must rest, would one not prefer companionship?"

"Thou art predictable. Another Miquo'te dancing girl?"

"Hyur, actually." Thancred leaned back on the stool and sipped his wine, his expression that of the cat who had caught the mouse. "It was quite the conquest."

Urianger took another drink of the wine, quite a deep one. "I already regret that I have asked thee anything of thine 'conquest.'"

"Then we shall speak no more of it. Have you heard which of the Companies our champion selected? I was, of course, hoping for the Flames, but I am doubtlessly biased in the matter."

Urianger was quite glad to have the change of subject. "Thou knowst as I do that I strive for neutrality. I trust they will select the Company they find most suitable, for each presents its own virtues and flaws. By now they must have chosen, but the news has not yet reached us; perhaps they wish to inform us in person."

"I suppose I shall need wait in suspense for another night." Thancred finished his glass. "And, as I have said, I wish to wake in the morn refreshed and with a clear head. While it seems that tonight I am fated to sleep alone, I ought seek out my bed nonetheless." He stood and stretched, then clasped a hand over Urianger's shoulder. "You should join me more often. It would do you well to spend a little more time away from dusty tomes, and your insight is always appreciated."

"I think it would be good for thee, as well, to have companionship. Thou dost drink alone far too often." Urianger smiled; even if he could at times be vexing, the bard was ever a true companion. "We are here for thee as ever we have been, should we be needed."

Urianger stared over the side of the airship at their lost companion. The cards had been laid out before him long ago. What a fool he had been.


End file.
